Bad Day
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Future!Fic. Catherine has a bad day and wants nothing more than to be with the man she loves. VinCat fluff.


_**This was a birthday request for my best friend Charlotte (obsessionsaremylife) and she only had two requirements: They must be happy and there must be no mention of Alex. Which I definitely was able to agree to! This is my first Beauty and the Beast fanfiction though so I hope I captured their characters pretty well. Well read and enjoy and I hope you review!**_

* * *

To say Catherine had a bad day would be an understatement. Joe had called her in early because of a murder, and a pretty gruesome one at that. She had to leave the comfort of her warm bed on that chilly morning and not to mention the security and warmth of the arms of the man she loved. It was the one time that Vincent didn't have to get up before her and it was ruined.

She had tried to slip out of bed without him knowing but there was no sneaking past his animal like senses. His strong arms tightened around her slim waist and pulled her against him.

"Vincent." She sighed and turned as best as she could to look over at him.

His eyes were still closed and he looked adorable with his dark bangs hanging over his forehead and he grunted and moved to rest his chin against her shoulder. His eyes fluttered open to reveal sleepy brown eyes and he nuzzled her neck with his nose. "Don't go." His gruff voice even huskier due to having just woken up and her stomach fluttered and she pulled a face.

"You know I can't do that."

He blinked at her silently and she scoffed lightly, turning her face away from him. "Do not give me those puppy dog eyes, Vincent Keller." She carefully maneuvered her arms out from his vice like grip and attempted to push his arms away thought knew it was impossible unless he decided to loosen up.

After a few seconds of trying she relaxed against the mattress with a huff and turned her head toward him to see a smirk on his lips. She shifted on the bed so he was fully facing him. "I have to go, Vincent."

"The sun hasn't even risen yet." He protested.

"You should know better than anyone that emergencies don't care if it's light out." She pointed out and he frowned.

She smiled softly at him and reached her hand up to brush the bangs away from his forehead then rested her hand lightly on his cheek. "I'll see you when I get home."

He groaned quietly. "I have the late shift."

"Oh." Her face dropped and she sighed. Her hand slid down to his chest and she lightly poked him in the chest, shaking her head as her eyes focused on his. "Damn you, Vincent Keller. You just had to be a doctor." She teased.

He narrowed his eyes playfully and wordlessly flipped them so she was pressed with her back into the mattress and he was gently straddling her waist. "Excuse me, who's the one who helped me become a doctor again? Because she said 'its what you were made to do Vincent. You were made to help people.'"

She narrowed her eyes as his voice flew up on an octave in his impression of her. "I do not sound like that."

"Pretty close."

She scoffed and gaped at him as he chuckled and grinned down at her. Catherine rolled her eyes and let out a defeated sigh. "You know you are absolutely irresistible when you do that."

His grin widened and he hummed. "I am well aware of that." He leaned down, careful not to crush her under his weight, and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

A soft, contended sigh escaped through her nose as she lifted her hands to thread through his hair, returning the kiss with fervor.

It was only when things started to get a little heated and Vincent's hand began to climb under her top did she forcefully push him off. He was so lost in her, her actions took him completely by surprise and he fell to his side of the bed, blinking and disoriented. She hopped off the bed before he could try to pull her back in again and when she did glance back at him he was sprawled pathetically across the bed and pouting.

"Stop that!" She grabbed a pillow and whacked him with it. "We'll find time for us, I promise."

Vincent sighed heavily and grabbed the pillow, tucking it under his arms and no doubt pretending it was her. "I know. I miss you though."

Catherine's face softened. "I miss you too." She walked over to his side of the bed and he sat up to meet her. She placed her hands lightly on his shoulders and leaned down for another kiss, this time shorter. They shared a small, warm smile as she pulled away and she affectionately caressed the side of his face before heading over to the dresser to grab her clothes.

When she got to the crime scene, it was so bloody she was glad she didn't eat that much for breakfast. She and Tess agreed it was the one of the worst cases they had in years. There was almost nothing to go by the person was so mangled. It took Evan a lot longer than usual to identify the remains as male or female and even longer to find the person's identity. And when they finally did, they tracked down the whole city for suspects and the few they did find turned out to be inconclusive. Catherine knew they were in for a very long case.

Despite her insistence on staying at the precinct to help do research on the victim, after all it wasn't like she had anyone to go home to, Joe sent her home anyway once it was well past her shift.

Catherine hadn't felt this lost or hopeless in case in a long time and it was cases like this that being in the NYPD really took its toll on her. And it was times like this where she wished her fiancé was not the best doctor in New York City and could be there to wipe the stress away when she got home.

Catherine slugged up to her apartment and searched for her keys. It was a new apartment, thankfully not too far from the precinct. After a very stressful and life threatening take down of Muirfield, with Catherine and the NYPD's help, Vincent was able to reinstate his life. Though he had been dead for ten years, the adjustment back to life seemed to go pretty smoothly for Vincent. For the first couple of weeks he jumped a little bit whenever he walked outside in daylight without covering his face. But having Catherine around really helped. Though they're relationship had been on the rocks for a while, working together and almost getting killed together really opened their eyes to the fact that they could not live without one another.

Catherine lived with her sister for several months after the takedown of Muirfield but as her relationship with Vincent only grew stronger with time, Vincent took the money he had already saved plus the money he was earning again as he retook his position as a doctor in another hospital, they were able to rent their own place.

It was just over a year since the takedown of Muirfield when Vincent got down on one knee and proposed. Catherine, of course, said yes. And though their wedding was still months and months away Catherine was beginning to get antsy for the honeymoon, if only just to get away from their real life for a while.

Catherine pushed the door open and it hit the wall with a loud smack. The apartment was dimly lit and Catherine figured Vincent must have left a couple lights on for her. She let out a deep sigh as she slugged off her jacket and hung it up in the hall closet.

She trudged through the apartment, heading straight towards the bathroom. If she couldn't have Vincent, at least she could have a nice warm bath.

She passed the kitchen and froze. She narrowed her eyes curiously and walked a few paces back, peering back into the kitchen.

Her eyes widened when she saw the table set with two places, food already on the table and two candles flickering in the center. "What…" She turned around and gasped when she nearly smacked into a solid figure now suddenly beside her.

"Vincent!" She was going for a scolding for sneaking up on her but she was so happy to see him, it came out as a relieved gasp. "Oh, Vincent." She immediately lifted herself onto her toes and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He let out a deep chuckle and his arms surrounded her gently. She closed her eyes and inhaled his familiar scent, immediately feeling the tension slip away from her body.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a smile after pulling away, slipping her hands onto his shoulders.

Vincent smiled and gave her waist a little squeeze while shrugging his shoulders lightly. "I asked someone to cover my shift."

Her eyes crinkled as her smile reached her eyes. "Why?"

"Why?" He scoffed and shook his head. "So I could spend some time with you. Whenever you got near the hospital I could hear your heart beat and I could hear it as soon as you approached the door. Work was not a good day was it?"

"Ugh!" She groaned and thudded her head against his chest. "No." She mumbled against his shirt. "Not at all." She sighed as she slid her arms around his waist, securing herself against him and turning her head so her ear was pressed against his chest and she could hear the soothing, constant beat of his heart.

"Tell me." He urged her, rubbing her back gently.

"Whoever murdered this victim had some serious issues. He was completely torn to pieces and strewn all over 49th street. It took us an hour just to figure out if it was male or female. I actually felt sick and I never feel sick doing this job. And we have absolutely no leads and the longer we take to find him the longer this sicko is out there and who knows if he has plans to kill anymore people and-"

"Catherine." Vincent's gruff, commanding voice instantly silenced her and he gently guided her away from him so he could look down at her. "You'll catch him, you always do."

Catherine sighed heavily. "I know but this time it feels so hopeless."

Vincent cast her a warm, reassuring smile, tapping his finger under her chin lately. "You will. There's nothing that slips by you or Tess."

Catherine let out a breath of a laugh and let a small smile cross her lips as she looked up at him lovingly. "Well I do have a super secret weapon I use from time to time."

Vincent smirked. "Is that you asking for my help?"

Catherine shrugged lightly. "I was just stating..." She trailed off at his look and sighed quietly as she nodded. "Would you, please?"

Vincent grabbed her by the waist and pulled her body against his so their faces were only inches apart. "You know there is nothing I wouldn't do for you." He answered huskily.

Catherine smiled and slid her hands up to rest on his chest. "Yes and I love you for it."

A low laugh rumbled through his chest and he smiled before leaning down all the way to meet his lips with hers.

Catherine let out a pleased moan, slowly sliding her arms around Vincent's neck to bring them closer as she melted into his kiss.

She suddenly squeaked as Vincent effortlessly lifted her off the ground and into his strong arms. She tightened her arms around her neck though she knew Vincent would never let her fall and gave him a bemused look as he walked with her into the kitchen.

Vincent carefully sat her down in her usual chair at the kitchen table and captured her lips in one more loving kiss before venturing over to his side of the table.

Catherine looked down at the covered plates in wonder. "You made me dinner?"

"I did." Vincent grinned back at her and reached over to uncover the plate and she gasped.

"Vincent, this looks amazing!" Catherine gushed, looking up at him.

A beaming smile lit up his handsome face. "Thank you. We'll see if it tastes just as good as it looks."

Catherine sent him a look as she grabbed her knife and fork to dig into the chicken. "Stop that, you are a great cook."

Vincent shrugged. "Not as good as you."

"Now you're just flattering me." She retorted, pointing her fork at him and then sticking it into her mouth.

"I love to flatter you." He replied with a smile, leaning over the table slightly to gauge her reaction.

Catherine chewed on the piece of chicken, her face neutral but trying to keep the smirk off her face. There was almost nothing she loved more than watching Vincent squirm. She swallowed and hummed thoughtfully and Vincent raised his brow in anticipation. Then she chuckled to herself, deciding she had torture the poor man enough and grinned. "It tastes amazing, Vincent."

Vincent let out a breath of relief and then smiled. "Good, I'm glad you like it." After seeing her reaction to it, he uncovered his own meal and began to dig in.

Catherine couldn't keep the smile off her face as she watched him. God, did she love that man. Despite the horrible day she'd had, right now she considered herself the luckiest woman in the world.

After they finished eating, they cleaned up the table and did the dishes together even though Vincent said he'd do them by himself. Secretly, Catherine didn't mind doing the dishes that much and it did give her a chance to stand next to him.

After the dishes were all cleaned, dried and put away, Vincent broke out Catherine's favorite wine and two glasses. Then they found their way over to the living room where Catherine nestled herself between Vincent's legs on the couch.

She hummed contentedly as she rested her head back against his chest and smiled when she felt him lightly caressing her arm. "That feels nice." She mumbled.

Vincent only chuckled lightly and continued his ministrations. After several minutes of silence, Catherine tilted her head to look at Vincent and he looked down to meet her gaze and she smiled, reaching up caress his cheek softly. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"You might have said it once or twice." He answered with a smile and pressed a small kiss to the side of her head. Her eyes closed as she tilted her head more upwards and smiled as his lips lightly grazed the skin on the side of her face.

"I love you." He whispered and a shiver ran up her spine as his hot breath ghosted across the shell of her ear. He reached behind him to place the glass of wine down on the small table beside the couch and then used his free hand to slide down her arm, until his hand covered hers and his pinky lightly fingered the beautiful ring on her finger. "The future Mrs. Keller." He continued against her ear and she suddenly felt her stomach twist into glorious knots. She bit down on her lip, gently sat the glass of wine on the floor and turned in his arms so she was now straddling his lap. He smirked and she grinned down at him, raising her brow seductively.

Her hands instantly went for his hair and her fingers slid through his dark brown locks and she lightly scratched at his scalp. Vincent let out a low groan and tilted his head back, his eyes fluttering closed.

Catherine secured her hands to the back of his head and closed the short distance between them, capturing his lips in a fiery kiss. Vincent's hands were then at her waist and her skin burned as his fingers trailed up her back under her shirt and this time she didn't stop him.

Their lips moved together in a perfect melody of passion and love. Catherine knew she would never tire of this feeling. This feeling of absolute love and wholeness. It was truly the greatest feeling in the world.

The kiss drew on and they only parted for the occasional breath. And soon the tides were turned as Vincent grabbed a tight hold of Catherine and flipped them over so Catherine's back was pressed into the opposite side of the couch.

She gasped as she stared up at him, her heart racing and her breathing labored. He grinned down at her and her heart leapt and she reached for his shirt, pulling it over his head. Her fingers danced lightly across his well toned abdomen and his muscles rippled underneath her touch. No matter how many times she'd see him she'd always be in awe of how beautiful he actually is. "Vincent..." She whispered breathlessly.

"Yes?" Came his gruff reply and her eyes snapped up to his. His chocolate brown eyes had turned even darker with desire and a warmth spread right to her core.

"Do you really want to do this on the couch?"

He stared down at her, his chest rising and falling heavily and then he smirked. He rolled off of her and stood firm on the floor and then he pulled her up and hoisted her up so her legs were wrapped firmly around his waist. Catherine giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and they pressed little kisses to each others lips as he carried her to their bedroom.

And the stress of that day was completely gone.


End file.
